NIDCRs technology transfer office processed 333 material transfer agreements and confidentiality agreements. NIDCR maintains an approximate 5:1 ratio of outgoing materials as compared to incoming materials. There were 5 new licenses executed in FY2011, includingto our knowledge--the NIHs first exclusive license of a stem cell technology to a private company. Total royalties for FY2011 are expected to exceed the allocated budget for the NIDCR technology transfer office. Nine Employee Invention Reports were filed, including inventions directed towards Sjgrens Syndrome, xerostomia, and diabetes. A notable achievement was the successful transfer of resiniferatoxin (RTX) to a private firm, which involved NIHs first, combined Orphan Drug Designation with exclusive license, execution of a Letter of Agreement forming a partnership between the Clinical Center, NINDS and NIDCR, and NIDCRs scientific, clinical, and financial support of a RTX NINDS CRADA with the licensee. Office staffs efforts to alert management of significant over-obligations in the patent expenses within the technology transfer budget has had positive ramifications: the NIH Office of Technology Transfer is developing metrics that monitor de-obligations and is communicating with License and Patent Managers to identify ways to reduce unnecessary over-obligations. Due to the increased workload due to heavy use of technology transfer services and improved oversight from newly implemented NIH and NIDCR material transfer policies, the technology transfer office filled a full-time Technology Development Specialist position in FY2011.